Unpredictiredify
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: yes, the title is supposed to say that - it's a made up word. Apollo suffers with a disease which will cause him to lose feeling in his legs, when it strikes him sooner than expected his hope to find love is crushed - or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story and the medical condition in this story is entirely made up, if it is similar to any genuine medical disorder then I apologise.

* * *

From the day I was born I was suffering with a neurological condition which would gradually lead me to lose the use of my legs. This disease was called unpredictiredify – a disease which only a handful of people suffer with around the world. That being the case means there is not much known about it, the disease is believed to reach its peak at around the time the patient turns 30.

-x-x-

"Ok Mr Justice, we're almost finished." The doctor turned to the nurse by Apollo's side. "Casey, stay here and keep Mr Justice company while I go and find someone to free up the scanner for me."

"Yes Dr Monroe." The young woman beside him chirped.

"How long until you graduate now Casey?"

"Just another year." She handed Apollo a glass of water and a pill.

"Thank you. You must be getting excited." Apollo took the pill and sipped the water.

"You bet!" She declared.

"How come you call her Doctor anyway? Shouldn't you call Dr Monroe mom?"

"It's unprofessional." She replied.

"Ah ok."

"I don't understand why you come here for an entire month just to be a guinea pig for everyone you know…"

Apollo had to remain at the local hospital for a full month every year, in the hope that the doctors studying his rare disorder could understand it more and possibly (although highly unlikely) find a cure.

"Maybe your mom and the others will find a cure for me…"

"I guess, but don't you have court to go to?"

"My boss can fill for me. Mr Wright got his badge back now."

"Ok Mr Justice, time for the scan." Apollo sighed before taking a seat in the wheelchair Dr Monroe had bought in for him.

It was claustrophobic in the scanner and he was strapped there in place. Perhaps that was why they insisted on giving him a mild tranquilizer beforehand.

-x-x-

The full month of testing had passed. It was several months later when Apollo began to feel the terrifying effects of his disease. He was told to look for two signs at the very beginning of his condition worsening – headaches which were like having an axe in your head and would not fade and a numbing sensation in the legs.

"Apollo, you've felt like this for days. I'll take you to a doctor." Ema helped him over to the nearest bench.

"Fraulien! You have work to do!" Klavier called.

"Fuck off Gavin! Apollo needs help!" She screamed back.

"T-the doctor isn't g-good enough. T-take my cell and c-call C-Casey Monroe. T-tell her it's for me…" He cried out in pain as he struggled with his speech through the headaches.

"Yes it's about Apollo Justice…" Ema began.

"What about him?" The girl seemed panicked.

"I don't know! H-he's sick, he told me to call you." Ema cried out.

"Listen, where are you?"

"People Park, there's a crime scene here."

"Alright, keep him calm and tell him an ambulance is on its way." The line went dead.

"O-okay…Apollo! T-there's an ambulance on its way!" Ema held his whimpering form against her chest.

He was howling in pain like a dog by the time the ambulance arrived.

"L-let me come!" Ema called.

"Are you related?"

"N-no…"

"Then I'm sorry."

-x-x-

"There, there sweetie." Dr Monroe watched as Casey injected more morphine into his blood.

"W-what's happening!?" Apollo sobbed.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"D-days!"

"How many?" The doctor urged.

"T-three, four maybe!" As more of the morphine rushed through his blood the pain began to subside.

"Casey, find Dr Pablo, tell him we need that scanner and now!"

"Yes!" She nodded and rushed off.

"Listen to me sweetie." Dr Monroe took hold of one of his hands. "It's possible that this is your disorder, starting to grip you."

"W-what!?"

"I-I'm sorry Apollo." Dr Monroe turned shy. "We may not know much about this but I know the pain is temporary and we may know a way of slowing down the effects of the disease."

"D-do it!" Apollo cried out.

-x-x-

"I'm sorry. Mr Justice is in treatment right now. Can I ask you for a name?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm Ema, Ema Skye and this is Trucy Wright."

"He's mentioned you two." Casey glanced to the floor. "I am Apollo's nurse, Casey Monroe. You will not be able to see him for at least two hours."

"T-two hours!? I have to go back to school though!" Trucy cried out.

"I have to work…look, tell him we came."

"I understand your situation, perhaps I will see you soon?"

"Yes ma'am." Ema took Trucy's wrist and led her away.

"The virus seems to have grown considerably…" Dr Pablo and Dr Monroe were whispering within earshot of Apollo.

"I don't understand why though, you and me took a look at his scans from a few months ago – nothing out of the ordinary."

"We need to ascertain whether or not it has been something he has recently begun doing, perhaps heavier drinking."

"I don't drink." Apollo whimpered.

"Not a drop?" Dr Pablo, the male doctor asked.

"No sir."

"Has the pain gone?" Dr Monroe cut in.

"It's still there, I need to rest." He clutched his head.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Before the pain started." Apollo cried as fresh pains shot through his legs.

They had to dose him with heavy tranquilizers to sleep.

"Mom." Casey grabbed Dr Monroe's wrist.

"Yes Casey?"

"Is he going to lose his legs?"

"I…I regret to say…yes."

"T-this disease…it's not fair! Apollo's such a good guy! I've been friends with him since college!"

"I know Casey, hopefully the medication will slow the effects down. That prediction of 30 was quite out though…"

"He's twenty-two." Casey whimpered.

"Casey, we need to make a few phone calls – we need to call the hospitals around the world that have studied people with unpredictiredify."

"I guess…"

-x-x-

Even in the black, drug fuelled haze of the tranquilizers Apollo could not settle. He was in a slumber he would not wake from for hours, and in those hours the same grim thought swirled in his brain – he was going to lose his legs.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure how long he had been in that drug fuelled haze. His eyes were sticky, so sticky in fact that he was having trouble opening his right eye. To be honest with himself he was having trouble doing anything – all he managed was a slight shift in the bed and an attempt at saying the word 'help' which came out more as a deep throaty groan.

"Are you awake Apollo?" The voice was one he was familiar with but one he had not heard in a long time.

"…Nngh…ow…" He was trying to blink the stickiness out of at least one eye. He heard a clinking sound, a familiar one which sounded like metal on metal contact.

"Casey! Nurse! Nurse Monroe!" The voice called out.

"What is it Phoebe?"

"Apollo woke up!"

"Really?" He felt someone's hand on his arm.

"…Leave…alone…" Apollo groaned out.

"Huh? You want to be left alone? Why sweetie?"

"Leave…me…alone…" Apollo slurred.

"Why Apollo?" The voice called 'Phoebe' asked.

"Leave!" Apollo cried out.

They did as he said:  
"That's not like him…" The nurse looked at the hurt teenager balancing on crutches before her.

"What's happening to him Nurse Monroe?" The girl glanced at her feet.

"I think he's taking what's happening bad, I can not blame him. Perhaps when he feels better you will talk to him? …I mean, you've been in a similar situation…" The girl looked visibly pained by that comment. "I'm sorry Phoebe…I didn't mean to say it like that."

"No, it's ok." The girl looked the nurse in the eyes. "I'll talk to Apollo, it's the least I can do for his kindness towards me since I've known him."

-x-x-

He cried and writhed in pain as he tried to sit himself up. However, with the extreme pain in his legs and head it was hardly a surprise.

He hadn't meant to be mean to Casey or the teenaged Phoebe. His pain and mental anguish was stewing inside of him to the point he wanted to be alone. He could almost open his eyes fully now, his eyes darted between bright colours which he did not remember seeing when he drifted to sleep. He recognised flowers, cards and balloons – clearly he had visitors during his slumber.

"Apollo, what you did wasn't nice was it?" Doctor Monroe was being deliberately patronising.

"Sorry Dr Monroe…" Apollo moaned as he tried to pull himself into a more comfortable position. "I want to be alone."

"I'm sure you'd be interested in what I've learnt about Unpredictiredify…"

"Go ahead." Apollo groaned.

-x-x-

"You know Unpredictiredify is a little like a computer virus, yes?" Doctor Monroe had calmed Apollo down enough to allow his nurse friend and the teenage girl back in the room.

"I don't…" Phoebe mumbled.

"Of course, I'm sorry Phoebe…" Apollo groaned through the pain. "You know that what I have is a disease correct?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"Well, this disease is in my brain, not much else is known about it – except it can attack any part of your body."

"So Unpredictiredify is truly unpredictable."

"Hence the name." Casey added.

"So…as I was saying. This disease is like a computer virus, let's imagine it is a common virus – one that can attach itself to an e-mail."

"Alright." Apollo nodded.

"So, let's apply this theory to you." She held her hand to Apollo's head. "Let's imagine your disease is the virus and your brain is an e-mail."

"I don't see where this is going." Phoebe took her place in the seat she had occupied before Apollo woke.

"I contacted other hospitals around the world that have had cases of Unpredictiredify, to see the results of their studies because as you know there are only ten people known to have this virus in the whole world." She paused. "All of you – you all have it on different parts of the brain – damaging different parts of your body. So, like a computer virus this disease randomly attacks different areas of the body."

"If you don't mind me asking, what about the other people? Where are they? What parts of their bodies are affected?"

"Well, there are three here in America. An elderly gentleman who lost his sight when he was thirty three, a lady and her daughter – the child has not been gripped by it yet – who have the disease in their left arms – the right was unaffected in the woman and they believe in the girl too."

"What about the others?"

"There are three in the UK, one poor man has no hearing from it, another woman has an issue with her hands and feet – they have become useless, another woman has damage to her skin cells – they can not copy themselves like normal so she needs to be constantly monitored in a hospital."

"That last one doesn't sound nice doctor." Casey commented.

"Indeed, she needs to be hydrated and cared for constantly."

"The others?" Apollo urged.

"That's the thing sweetie – it is rare it affects _both _of the same type of limb – so you're truly a rare case. Other doctors were kind enough to share their research with me."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Casey declared.

"I've deduced that there is no cure as there is no definite way to heal this type of virus."

"Then I'm not interested…gwaahh!" Apollo cried out.

"The pain…it seems you will be like this for a while."

"What do you mean?" Apollo blinked back tears.

"Well, one of the doctors was saying it attacks you in stages. The stages mean you will experience extreme pain but still have sensation in the limbs until eventually you lose all sensation and the pain stops."

"N-no…" Apollo sobbed.

"Excuse me." Another nurse glanced into the room. "Apollo has a visitor."

-x-x-

"Apollo!" Ema was alone right now.

"Ema!"

"My god…what happened?" She noticed the teenage girl sat in the chair beside Apollo's bed. "And…who's this?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Phoebe balanced on her crutches and moved out of the chair. "Take a seat."

"Huh? Oh no, no you clearly need it more than me…" Ema glanced at Apollo.

"Ema this is Phoebe, I've known her since she was little – she's on this ward too – just opposite this room in the first bed on the left." Apollo glanced to Phoebe. "Phoebe, this is my friend Detective Ema Skye."

"Pleased to meet you." Phoebe climbed onto the bed.

"Pleased to meet you as well." Ema took the seat. "You need to tell me what's happening…"

"I…I…" Ema rested her hand on Apollo's gently. "I…I'm gonna lose my legs Ema!" Apollo broke into tears.

"W-what!?" Ema cried out, pulling Apollo's head against her body.

Ema couldn't work out how to comfort him. This was a situation nobody could teach in a school or imagine it up. She just held him close and with the aid of Phoebe hushed him up and got the story.

"Why didn't you tell me…?"

"Think Ema, would you have believed me?" Apollo whispered.

"Oh…" Ema looked at the colourful gifts of flowers and chocolates and cards her and all her friends and colleagues had delivered to him. "Well, that explains why you're on a ward with amputees on it…" She looked over Phoebe. "Actually…why are you here?"

"One of my legs is fake." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Phoebe twisted her right leg and the plastic limb popped out of its place.

"If you didn't tell me that was fake and just did that then I'd be creeped out."

"Hehe, that's normal."

-x-x-

"I have to go now, I have a tutor coming in." Phoebe hobbled out the room.

"Bye Phoebe, have fun." Apollo grumbled.

-x-x-

Ema had made him feel more normal. As night came and other visitors were leaving Apollo was still accompanied by Ema. She kept him company and made him smile.

"By the way…aren't you working?" Apollo groaned as the effects of his pain killers were wearing off.

"Duh, of course." Ema laughed. "I'm sure my boss will understand I was in the hospital visiting his best friend."

"But Ema-!" Apollo was about to protest.

"Lana's his boss, she'll cover for me." Ema winked.

By midnight, Ema had fallen asleep in the chair.

"I'm clocking out for the day sweetie." Casey came in and sat at the foot of Apollo's bed. She glanced at Ema. "Has she not moved all day?"

"Pretty much." Apollo groaned.

"Sweetie, it's ok to ask for help." She could tell Apollo was trying to roll onto his side to sleep.

"I can do it!" Apollo protested.

"No, you can't." Casey helped him out. "See, it's ok. Want some tranquilizers or something?"

"Ugh…" Apollo nodded.

"Alright." She rose up and came back with a single pill this time. "Open up." She pushed the pill into his mouth and gave him a sip of water.

Apollo was soon asleep, when she looked at Ema in the chair she reached into a cupboard opposite Apollo's bed. She pulled out a warm blanket for Ema and covered her up.

"Sleep tight guys." She whispered.


	3. Hard Work

As the condition worsened over the coming month so did Apollo's mental state. As the pain in his head lessened he knew it was time to accept the truth – he was bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

"You know what Apollo!" Casey snarled. "What is your problem?" She had noticed Apollo had become less and less sociable every day.

"I've lost everything because of this!" Apollo cried out. It was when she heard the pain in his voice she calmed.

"Why do you think that hon?"

"You know the man that came by earlier…that was my landlord…he's evicting me."

"He's evicting a man who's been hospitalised!"

"There are no elevators in my apartment building, if I have no use of my legs I can't stay in my third floor apartment…"

"What about moving you to the ground floor then?"

"No can do…" Apollo cried. "He said he couldn't…"

"People like that are scum, sounds like he didn't even make the effort to move you." Casey growled.

"His daughter came to see me after, she's moving my stuff into storage until I'm out of here and find a new place to live." Apollo tried to smile.

"I'll tell ya what, tomorrow morning you're going to talk to Phoebe, she's been through all this – all the pain and the suffering and whatever. She's been through this depression as well."

"I know you're trying to help Casey but she can still _walk _I've been told that in a week's time, odds are I won't."

-x-x-

As if karma hadn't taken revenge on him already, the following morning he felt as if his body had been cut in half – in place of his legs were lead weights. Ema had skipped work to be with him as soon as she'd been contacted by Casey, Phoebe just hugged him for what felt like an eternity.

"That's it for me, huh?" He ran his hand along his legs, he couldn't feel anything – it was as if touching thin air. He actually smiled. "Well, at least the pain's gone…"

He'd already made the fatal error of trying to walk – it's not hard to imagine how that one went.

"You know what Apollo? I think my losing a leg was one of the best things ever." Phoebe smiled. "That doesn't mean that if I could turn back the clock and stop what happened to me I wouldn't…but…losing my leg made me realise how much I took life for granted and you soon learn to adapt. I promise."

"You know what, you're right." Apollo smiled. "It doesn't hurt anymore so I can be happy about that I guess."

"You were measured for a wheelchair a couple of weeks ago, right?" Phoebe was happy to see the man she considered her second brother smiling again.

"Yeah…"

"Yay! Wheelchair race with you!" She blushed and quietened down. "I'll teach you how to wheel yourself round without getting tired."

"Sounds fun." As soon as she got up and wondered off Apollo's mood plummeted once more.

-x-x-

"I think she's right." Ema whispered. "I think you've been given this disease because you will be the one that can show even the disabled can achieve anything."

"You're just saying that." Someone else had swung the door open.

"Slacking again Ema?" Apollo recognised the voice as Ema's sister Lana.

"Prosecutor Skye…to what do I owe the honour?" Apollo asked.

"I heard about your legs…everyone at the prosecutor's office extend our deepest sympathies." She bowed before him. "If there's anything any of us could do then please let me know."

"N-no, I don't think so." Apollo whimpered.

"May I inquire about the girl who I've just passed in the hall there?"

"Girl?" Apollo asked.

"Sure, hopping round on crutches, dark brown hair…seems familiar to me…"

"Do you mean Phoebe?" Apollo asked. "She's been here for years."

"Phoebe…Phoebe…yes the name is familiar from somewhere. Is one of her legs false perhaps?"

"How did you-!" Apollo bit his tongue.

"That poor child…that man was pure evil…" She whispered. "I prosecuted that case."

"So you know her…" Apollo whispered.

"What are you two on about?" Ema asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later." Apollo smiled although it was still broken.

-x-x-

He wondered about his reaction to the loss of his legs. Perhaps because he'd had a month to prepare himself for this, or was it because he was happy for the pain to go or what exactly?

Sure he was sad, confused and angry. He had nowhere to live, he had no way of getting around without aid and he was going to have to adjust to a whole new way of living – one which would probably involve him needing constant care. A part of him thought to what Phoebe and Ema had both said, perhaps they were both right, he just needed to learn to make the most of the situation.

"Heya dude!" A man dressed in surgeon's scrubs burst through the door. "Ooh la la, I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend Apollo, these girls are beautiful maidens."

"Tanner, you've got no chance with either of them." Apollo cocked his head sideways.

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause Casey left ya and these two lovely ladies are so much tougher."

"Then in that case, I'll stay here." The man ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Well, anyhow my name's James Tanner, I went to college with Apollo and the gorgeous Casey Monroe. I'm a surgeon – in case you hadn't already figured that." He reached into his pocket. "Here you go." Apollo caught the small package. "A little gift." Apollo undid the packaging and a small chain dropped out. "It was yours, from college." His pager went off. "Aw man! Gotta scoot, surgery."

-x-x-

(A week later)

"Hon, this is gonna hurt." Casey was sat behind him, Ema was leaning against Apollo's new wheelchair to keep it in place. It took a lot of effort to move him into the wheelchair. It didn't hurt too bad as it happened.

"Finally! Freedom!" Apollo declared.

"I never expected _that _reaction." Casey smiled.

"Well I've been stuck in that bed for a month. I want to go out and get some air!"

"I'm not sure that's so good right now but I'm sure Ema here will be able to help you when you wanna go on a daytrip."

"I have the day of tomorrow, why not let him out then? It's a Friday – most of the city's quiet."

-x-x-

"I wasn't aware you needed a wheelchair." Ema asked as she pushed Apollo down the ramp to an empty to room followed by Phoebe.

"Hm? Oh yes, I have nerve damage in my real leg so I have a wheelchair in case the pain gets too much for me." Phoebe was an expert at manoeuvring the wheelchair around tight corners and through doorways – much to Apollo and Ema's shock. "Plus the pressure on my arms from the crutches can be a bit much too."

"Makes sense." Ema wheeled him into the empty room with Phoebe.

"Ok Polly!" Phoebe smiled. "Lesson number one, the correct way to wheel yourself around…"

Apollo managed to get the hang of that pretty fast but it was tiring, yet Phoebe didn't look like she'd broken a sweat.

"Phew! This is hard work!" He puffed.

"Practice makes perfect." She giggled. "Don't sweat it though, you'll be independent in no time flat. You won't even need help getting in and out of the bed and wheelchair."

"I hope so."

"Come on, try wheeling yourself back to the ward with me…" Phoebe urged.

-x-x-

"Ah Herr Forehead there you are." Klavier was sat on the end of the bed.

"Move it sunshine." Casey helped Apollo onto the bed with Ema and Dr Monroe's help.

"Ja ok baby."

"Don't flirt with me. I know your type." Casey winked.

"I like you…" Klavier smiled.

"Cool, well then in that case how about we grab coffee? I need the company." She glanced down at Apollo – who knew she was playing Klavier.

"Ema can you grab us a coffee too?" Lana asked.

"Uhh…sure." Ema nodded.

"A word Apollo?" Lana asked as she took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Sure I guess." Apollo shrugged.

"Your depression…last week…there was something else bothering you wasn't there? I mean, I understand the pain and stuff you were in but I do have a psychology degree, along with another Criminal Justice degree."

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell Ema? She's worried enough about me…"

"Of course." She nodded.

"There's one, well two things…the first one is…" He closed his eyes. "My landlord came by…not long after I was admitted and evicted me."

"Wait! Evicted you!"

"There's no elevators in my building and I'm going to need constant care…he refused to move me to the ground floor so he gave me the rent I'd paid since being here and left. His daughter moved my stuff to storage – she had a huge argument with him and went to live in her storage unit…"

"She seems like a nice girl…so you have nowhere to live? I'll talk to the doctor and see when you're due out and I'll make sure you have somewhere to go."

"Thank you prosecutor Skye."

"No problem. Lana is fine." She clicked her back. "You said there was something else?"

"It's nothing…" Apollo smiled a broken smile.

"I'm sure it's not nothing but still." She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it softly.

"Why are you helping me?"

"My reasons remain confidential." She smiled, twisting a her hair between her fingers.

_It's for Ema I'm doing this…she cares a hell of a lot for you..._


	4. Trucy's messages

"So what kind of care would Apollo need?" Lana asked as she joined Casey on her break for a cup of coffee.

"Why do you want to know?" She smiled as the girl behind the counter gave her a sausage roll. "Thanking you!" She took a bite of the sausage roll.

"I'm looking into getting him a new place to live." Casey's head jerked up.

"He told you?"

"Under the agreement I wouldn't tell my sister."

"Well, he needs someone willing to put in the time to make sure he's safe, he'll be here for another month or two and in that time I think he'll be able to move himself around. Whoever looks after him needs to keep watch on him – ya know what I mean right? Like making sure he's moving around, helping him out if he's in pain stuff like that."

"I understand." Lana nodded. "What kind of place would he need?"

"Hm…you'd need to speak to my mom for the exact details. Obviously he needs somewhere easy to move around, counters and tables which he can reach in the chair and it needs to be easily accessible."

"Your mother…Dr Monroe? Correct?"

"Yep! Say, mom said she'd met you before – a few years back."

"That's right." Lana nodded. "I've met her once before in…less than pleasant circumstances."

"Right well, I gotta go. It's a busy life as a nurse."

"Of course." Lana smiled.

-x-x-

"Prosecutor Skye?" Trucy peered round the edge of the door to the grand office.

"Ah, Trucy Wright. Please do come in." Trucy nodded and closed the door, this was much grander than any of the offices downstairs, even prosecutor Gavin's.

"I came to give your camera back, everyone's done their thing." Lana took the camcorder from the young girl's hands.

"Thank you Trucy, I'm hoping this will make young Apollo smile."

"I hope so. Me and daddy are on about seeing him tonight. Are you and Ema going?"

"I'm going down there now, Ema's going once she finishes her shift." Lana glanced down at the laptop – at the prices of specialist apartments that Apollo would require.

-x-x-

"A present for you." Lana held the camera out to Apollo.

"What is it?" Apollo asked as he opened the camera.

"Everyone recorded a message for you. I have to go and speak to the doctor on the ward while you watch."

"…Uh…sure." Apollo powered the camera up.

-x-x-

"Hi Polly, Prosecutor Skye's given me a new job. She says I have to record messages from everyone to you. So I'm going to start." Trucy smiled into the camera. "I miss you Polly, it's lonely here without you…I'm so sorry about what happened to you, I really am. Phoebe told me a little bit about your illness…I can't believe it happened to you of all people Polly! You're the best friend I've ever had!"

* * *

"Trucy asked me to record you a message Apollo so here we go: the office is quiet without you here. Trucy keeps whining she's lonely without you and…in all honesty I didn't think anything like this would happen to a guy like you. I wish you'd told me though." Phoenix's message.

* * *

"Guten Tag Herr Forehead! Ach! Nein, Herr Justice. When I found out about what happened I thought everyone was playing pranks on me. When I realised they weren't my heart fell. My best friend, in a wheelchair! Nein, not my friend anyway. No matter, you're an inspiration. Might write you a song – I haven't played my guitar since…well, you know. Don't worry, it won't be none of that heavy stuff you don't like! I'll have plenty of new names for you when you get out of the hospital! Auf Wiedersehen baby!" Klavier did a flashy smile at the camera.

"Thank you!" Trucy called before the screen went off.

* * *

"Hi Polly! Trucy again, I found some of your clients too! The first people I found were the Kitaki's! Here at their new cake shop! Thank you for taking the time to talk to me!"

"No problem. Apollo…the lawyer right?" Little Plum Kitaki was sweeping up the area in front of the counter.

"That's right."

"Who did this to you? We'll make them pay!" She pulled the sword from inside her broom.

"No! No! He's not been hurt!"

"Oh ok." Wocky and Big Wins appeared before Plum could carry on talking.

"Give the lawyer some Key Lime Pie and give him our wishes."

"Of course, thank you Mr Kitaki!"

* * *

"Thank you for taking your time Lamiroir, you too Machi."

"No…problem." Machi smiled.

"Not at all." Lamiroir was visiting Machi in the juvenile correctional facility he was in.

"I'm sorry…Mr Justice…you are a nice man." Machi was struggling with English still.

"Apollo, you need to look on the bright side. You'll be in my thoughts and I will be singing and praying for you to return to a normal life soon."

* * *

"Vera? Will you leave Apollo a message?"

"A message? O-of course!" She squeaked. "H-hello Mr Justice, Trucy told me…about your legs…I'm sorry, I-I'll paint you a picture! To say thank you for what you've done for me and to help you feel better! Will that be ok?"

* * *

"Ema? Will you leave Polly a message?" Trucy asked.

"C-can you leave the camera there?" It sounded as if Trucy had caught her off guard.

* * *

Ema's message had been a mass of crying and apologising.

"What are you apologising about?" Apollo realised he had begun to cry. "It's not your fault this has happened…"

"She cares a lot about you." The voice said.

"Gwaah!" He dropped the camera into his lap.

"Sorry to scare you." Lana smiled taking her camera back. "It's true though, she cares a hell of a lot."

"Yeah…" Apollo let his voice trail.

"You going to tell me what the other thing that's bothering you is?"

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" Apollo asked.

"Promise. I've kept your other promise."

"When I was a kid…I always wanted to fall in love, before my disease took hold of me. I was so desperate to have someone to love me while I went through with this."

"Silly boy." Lana laughed. "You _are _loved, what are those messages about?"

"I know! But you know what I mean…"

"Of course I do, being disabled isn't the end of the world. If someone truly loves you, they'll love you no matter what."

"Ha…thanks." Apollo smiled to her. "Prosecu- I mean Lana – thank you. Will you tell me why you're so keen to help?"

"It's for Ema, she cares about you more than anyone else."

"Except you of course." Apollo shrugged.

"Well, perhaps." Lana shrugged. "There is another reason…did Ema tell you about my news?"

"No."

"I'm carrying a child."

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes. I've been told some things about my child though…when its born odds are it will have inherited a genetic disease which I and my partner both carry. Just like you, my child will have a neurological disease."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's only a mild one that won't affect my child too bad but I've waited years to have a baby." Lana rubbed her tummy. "If you're the victim of a neurological disorder and my child will be and even that young lady on the ward there then people close to me have problems and I want to help!"

"Yeah, thanks Lana."

-x-x-

When everyone else came to visit, Trucy gave him the key lime pie – it was the whole pie so he'd asked Casey to cut the pie into pieces and share it out. Lana nodded to Apollo and took her leave.

"Dr Monroe, so nice to see you."

"Lana, I haven't seen you in a while." The doctor welcomed her in and offered her a seat.

"Indeed, I've spoken to young Phoebe, she's grown a lot hasn't she?"

"Yes, I just wish her parents would visit her once in a while. She's really lonely but she likes Apollo's company."

"Her family don't visit?"

"Her brother does but he studies in England so he only comes once in a while."

"Poor girl." Lana whispered.

"She doesn't mind, she's happy here with the company of the nurses like Casey."

"Anyway, I'm here to ask about Apollo."

"Ask away." Dr Monroe offered.

"What kind of home would he need?"

"Casey would have given you the basics, yes?" Lana nodded. "Well he needs an easy access house and he needs to be able to use things in the kitchen and he'd need a special bathroom with a shower he can sit in, he'll soon learn how to get in and out of a shower without help."

"He needs to have a carer too right?"

"Yes, but nothing too bad. Just a friend to watch over him and things."

"Thank you. I'll leave you to work now." Lana left the room.

"I can't get you a special apartment that's within your price range…so…the next best thing would be to move you to someone else's house. Someone like Ema and me." She whispered to herself before going back to Apollo's room.


	5. Going out

"Really! We're going out?" Phoebe squealed excitedly.

"Sure, if you want to come of course." Ema smiled.

As promised Ema was taking Apollo out for his first day trip since he'd been admitted to the hospital. Casey had borrowed a specially adapted car from one of her friends and was happy to tag along on a shopping trip with Apollo and the girls.

-x-x-

"I think I've got this down now." Apollo smiled as he wheeled himself around.

"Yep, see – not too hard is it?"

"Haha! This is fun!"

-x-x-

Ema watched Apollo and Phoebe curiously. It didn't matter that they could tell people were staring and talking about them – it only mattered that they were still mobile. Apollo seemed strangely happy to be in the wheelchair, almost as if he had forgotten he ever had the ability to walk.

"Stop staring." Casey giggled as she took the tray of drinks from the counter to the table. "It's cool though isn't it? How happy they are."

"Hm…yeah." Ema smiled.

"Hey Ema! Come here!" Apollo shouted her over.

-x-x-

"So how much would something like this cost?" Lana asked.

"For you my dear, just the parts. No instillation. Why the sudden want for a walk in shower anyway? And all the other improvements?" Her neighbour asked.

"You remember that guy my sister fancies?"

"The lawyer?"

"He's been admitted into hospital. He has a neurological disease and lost all sensation in his legs…he needs care constantly so I want him to come here with Ema and me."

-x-x-

"How do you do it Apollo?" Ema asked as she wheeled him through the mall.

"Do what?"

"You can tell people are staring, you can tell they're talking about you yet you're ignoring it all."

"Why bother about them?" Apollo shrugged. "At the end of the day, the people here think 'cripple' they don't bother to come over and ask me what's wrong."

"I guess."

"I can't wait until they let me out and I get a new place."

"What do you mean 'get a new place'?" Ema asked. Apollo suddenly realised his slip up.

"Nothing…nothing at all."

"It's hardly nothing Apollo!"

"Ach…look drop it alright."

-x-x-

As time passed slowly Apollo was learning to adapt fairly quickly.

"Hey you've aced it!" Casey smiled. Apollo could dress himself fairly well, although he still struggled a little. He could pull the legs of his trousers over his legs and use his arms to support himself and pull the trousers up. He'd recently found out that not everything on the lower half of his body didn't work – he could still move his hips and backside so he could dress himself.

He'd managed to work out how to get in and out of the bed and into the wheelchair, even how to navigate his way around in the wheelchair.

On the downside, Ema had found out about his eviction, even worst she was sulking with him after his ex-landlord's daughter paid him a visit and she mistook her for Apollo's girlfriend.

"So I hear you found a new place." The landlord's daughter – Nami – was back again.

"Well…I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl…the one in the lab coat, her sister's moving me into their apartment."

"You mean that girl who thinks I'm your girlfriend?"

"That's the one." Apollo smiled.

"Hehe, she fancies you!"

"No she doesn't!" Apollo blushed.

"She sooo does." She teased. "So who's looking after you?"

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

"I mean, you need a carer right? So who's looking after you?"

"Lana I assume, I'm pretty ok though."

-x-x-

He was packing to leave the hospital. The true fight with his disease was yet to begin…

* * *

Sorry, I know it's short – EvilWaffleS x


	6. Being a hero even in a chair

Months passed…

"Apollo, I don't mean to be horrible but who's going to take a disabled lawyer seriously?" Phoenix didn't mean to put him down but it was true.

"Phoenix I don't really want to think about work yet." Apollo replied. "I've just got out of the hospital in time for Thanksgiving."

"Aren't you coming to ours for Thanksgiving Apollo?" Trucy asked.

"No I'm gonna stay here with Ema and Lana."

Lana had finished remodelling their apartment. Apollo had access to anything he needed in the apartment and, while so far he didn't need it, he had Ema and Lana to care for him.

"You're welcome to stay here for Thanksgiving Trucy. I always make plenty of food." Lana smiled. "And Wright! You will not ruin his career like you did your own!" She scolded.

"Ouch! Lana…" Phoenix knew having her around meant he couldn't speak to Apollo about the sad reality of his new found freedom.

"No seriously Wright, be nice or get out!"

"Eep…" He bit his tongue.

"Mm, Lana what's that smell?" Trucy asked.

"Turkey, why?"

"I've never had a turkey that wasn't burnt before…" She glared at her dad.

"At least Apollo can cook." Lana teased. "A talent you don't seem to have Wright."

-x-x-

"Apollo is everything ok honey?" Ema asked as she joined Apollo in his room.

He had been acting strange for months, nobody would take him seriously because he was in a wheelchair.

"Why is this world so fucking prejudiced?" He cried out.

"Why?"

"Nobody will take me seriously, because I'm stuck in this stupid chair!" He cried out.

This had been the fifth time in two days, people travelled to see the great lawyer Apollo Justice – only to realise he was in a wheelchair. He was still able to do everything, all the investigations and interviews yet people thought he couldn't and left.

Ema hated watching him in this state. She hated it, it broke her.

"Honey…" She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I want to sleep. Leave me alone." She didn't feel offended by his harsh tone.

"Alright, need any help?" She asked.

"It's fine." Apollo managed to get himself out the chair and into the bed.

-x-x-

"What's the matter?" Lana asked as she carried the shopping bags into the kitchen.

"It's Apollo…" Ema was full of tears.

"What about him?"

"He's so depressed, he –" She choked on a sob. "Nobody will give him work! No one will take him seriously!" Lana wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Hush little Skye, hush." She whispered in her ear. "I've never seen you like this…" She ran her hand through her younger sister's hair. "Let me talk to him."

"He's sleeping."

"No he's not." Lana smiled. "Trust me."

"What's up?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. Apollo was trying to roll himself onto his side. She helped him out.

"Nothing…" He whimpered, ashamed he couldn't do it himself this time.

"So honey, Ema told me what had happened." She began, taking a seat at the bottom of the bed. "She's never been this upset before."

"It's not her problem, it's mine." Apollo replied.

"But she cares about you." Lana watched as he stared at her, wild eyed.

"What?"

"She cares about you, a lot more than you can even dream. Remember that secret you told me in the hospital? The one about love?"

"So…" Apollo whispered.

"She's in love with you. Maybe more now you're fighting against this." She rubbed her hand across her stomach, which had swelled considerably now she was close to the end of her pregnancy. "She just won't say."

"Ha, right." Apollo clearly didn't believe her.

"Why do you think I took you in?"

"Because you feel sorry for me?"

"Don't be dumb Apollo." Lana smiled. "Listen to me, you're depressed about work. Take some time out and I'll think of a way of helping you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm on maternity now, two more weeks and I'll have a baby – helping you will pass the time until I have my child."

"Right…did you find out about Derek? That was his name…right?"

"He's gone. I can be a single mom." Lana smiled.

"Does Ema really…?"

"I think she does." Lana nodded. "Now buck up sunshine." She nudged his shoulder.

"Right." Apollo nodded. "Can I sleep now?"

"Of course." She ruffled his hair before standing up. "Maybe you should tell Ema about your little secret." She smiled. "I might take a nap too."

-x-x-

Ema was happy to return to work the following Monday. Apollo seemed happier now and had promised to help take care of her sister.

"You hungry Lana?" Apollo asked as he made himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Do we have any chocolate?" Lana asked.

"Uh…here." Apollo rooted through the fridge.

"Thanks honey." He wheeled himself into the living room and joined Ema's older sister. She began to break up the chocolate and engulf it.

"Slow down Lana!" Apollo laughed.

"I think I might have come up with an idea to help you." She said, taking another huge bite of the bar. She suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"Bathroom!" She rushed up and into the bathroom.

When ten minutes passed Apollo wheeled himself by the bathroom door.

"Lana is everything ok?" He leaned forward in the chair and pressed his head against the door.

"Call an ambulance!" Lana moaned from the inside. "I-I think my water's broke!"

"W-what?" Apollo reached for his cellphone in his vest pocket.

He called the ambulance and Ema, he was panicked – what help would he, being disabled, be able to offer?

-x-x-

"Oh for God's sake! Let him stay!" Lana screamed as Apollo wheeled himself beside her bed and took her hand.

"Ema's nearly here." He promised, wincing as she squeezed harder.

-x-x-

"Hey." Ema gave Apollo the cup of coffee. "Thanks, thank you so much for helping my sister." She leaned forward and kissed him – full on kissed him. "Shall we see the baby?"

"I-I uh…" His brain was scrambled now – Ema had just kissed him.

"See baby, there's your auntie." The tiny little boy wiggled in his mother's arms.

"He's beautiful" Ema smiled softly. "Just like mommy!"

"Thanks Apollo." She held her head close to her baby. "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there. See, being disabled doesn't mean you can't be a hero."

"Yeah." Apollo smiled. "Maybe I can still be a lawyer, I just have to get people to see past this."

Ema giggled, she loved that man alright.

* * *

Thanks to Yuki for pointing out my little mistake!


	7. Lana's idea for Apollo's job

"So what was this idea?" Apollo asked as he followed Lana, carrying her 2 week old child to put him to sleep.

"Come on Seth. Sleep! Please baby!" Lana urged, rocking him gently in her arms. "My idea is to get you an assistant. One that can do all the investigating at crime scenes…with your help of course."

"Sethy…come on kiddo, get sleeping." Apollo urged. To Lana's surprise the baby was starting to drift off.

"Wow…well done." She put the baby in the Moses basket before turning back to Apollo. "So…what do you think?"

"I guess it would work, but people would still want to talk to me…they're going to judge me on that."

"No they're not. Your assistant will be with you at all times."

"And how do you propose Phoenix will take this?"

"How would you like to work for someone else?"

"Excuse me?" Apollo asked shocked.

"I will fund for you to work, you can set up an office in the house or in the vacant office I own near here."

"I…" Apollo couldn't think of what to say. Lana was going to pay for HIM to run an office and get him an assistant to help. "I don't know what to say…"

"You have plenty of time to think about it."

"B-but what about the baby? Don't you need the money for Seth?"

"I have enough. But there is a deal."

"Understood."

"Like Phoenix I will take a portion of your wage to cover the office. Trust me though, it will be a fixed percentage – rather than a random thing Phoenix does."

"T-that seems fair." Apollo nodded. "Please, give me a chance to think about it."

"Of course honey, oh and Apollo, don't tell Ema about this."

"Sure, of course." Apollo nodded. "Can I get you anything?"

"You couldn't go to the store for me, could you?"

"Sure."

"I need some more newborn diapers and a bar of chocolate and…actually, I did a shopping list. I think it's on the fridge." Apollo smiled and wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Got it. Sure I can get this stuff."

He'd mastered the shopping thing – he put the basket on his lap and wheeled himself round. If he needed help getting anything he could call a shop assistant over.

"Would you like some help sir?" A young woman stocking shelves in the baby section offered.

"Yeah…I'm looking for these." Apollo pointed to the baby things he needed on the list.

"Sure thing!" The diapers were just out of his reach. "I think the wipes are over there." She pointed to a shelf Apollo could reach.

"Thanks."

"Here you go." She gathered the rest of the things. "Would you like some help getting the rest of the stuff?" She offered.

"Really? Thanks."

As she guided him through the store she kept questioning him.

"So, do you have a baby?" She asked politely.

"No. The lady I live with gave birth two weeks ago. I'm trying to help her after everything she's done for me over the last eight or so months."

"And if you don't mind me asking…can you walk?"

"No. I have a disease which means I can't feel or use my legs." Apollo replied honestly.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Forget about it, it's not your fault." He smiled.

-x-x-

"Thanks honey." She took the shopping from his lap.

"No problem." Apollo smiled, looking into the Moses basket – the baby was now asleep. "Where's Ema? It's five thirty…"

"She rang me crying…Klavier's making her work late."

"Again? Why is it always her?" Apollo yelled.

"It's because of his stupid crush on her." Lana shook her head. "I was going to start dinner but that's not happening now."

"It's ok, I can wait." Apollo smiled. "Why don't you take a break? You're still recovering from having baby Seth."

"I know, I know. I can't help it. I _have _to be on my feet all the time!" She sat back down and looked at her baby.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Please." She took the mug of coffee from him. "Wow it feels good to drink coffee after my pregnancy! So, did you think some more about my offer?"

"Lana, it's very nice but I don't want to accept it. You don't need to support me more than you already have and I don't want to take things from Seth."  
"You're not. I promise." Lana assured.

"Even so…" Apollo fell silent.

"You want to get back working, I can see it in your eyes. You haven't been at work in almost a year." Lana smiled. "I want to help you in that way."

"I know you do Lana."

"I will make sure you have a perfect assistant before you work again." Lana promised.

-x-x-

"Good evening Ema!" Lana watched as her sister came in but ran straight into her bedroom crying. "Em?" She got up to follow her sister but her baby had started crying.

"No Lana, I'll go." He wheeled himself towards her room and began tapping on the door. "Em? Ema will you let me in?"

"Go away!" She screamed.

"Come on, don't be like that…let me in. Please?" He begged. There was a shuffle from the other side and the door swung open.

She was back on the bed, face down in the pillows.

"Em? Come on honey, what's up?" She shifted away from his hand.

"Nothing!"

"No girl cries over nothing."

"It's Klavier! I want to stop working for him! Now!" She sobbed.

"Why?" Apollo asked. "What's he done?" He pulled himself up from the chair and onto her bed beside her. He tugged himself across to lean against her. She felt him there and rolled back into his arms, still crying and refusing to look him in the eyes.

"He's making me work overtime just so he can flirt with me and make fun of me!" She sobbed. "I went to his office to tell him I'd done and he was on the phone with someone and that's what he said!"

"Really?" Apollo said slowly.

"Yes really! I wanted to get transferred!"

"And…?"

"They said they couldn't!"

"Maybe you should talk to Lana, I mean, she is the chief prosecutor of the district. Maybe she can get you transferred to another prosecutor."

"I guess." Ema shrugged.

-x-x-

"I don't even want to work there!" Ema yelled.

"Ema! Ema calm down please!" Lana urged. Apollo sighed heavily. He was in his room, watching over baby Seth. It wasn't as if the baby couldn't hear the sisters arguing so he didn't see why she moved him in here.

"I dunno baby." He cradled the baby in his arms. "Your mommy and auntie are yelling again…"

"I can't transfer you but if you leave you're going to have nowhere!"

"Can't I work for you? You run a business! And you're chief prosecutor!"

"Where would you want to work?"

"In your business! As a receptionist or something? I don't know!"

"Ema! My business would make no use of your skills! You belong in the streets! You need to investigate! You don't want to be sat in an office all day!"

Apollo knew about Lana's business. It was a separate law firm but they do not deal with cases like murder, theft and manslaughter. They dealt with minor things such as divorce or child settlements. It was more an advice place rather than an actual law firm.

Apollo knew her aunt had left the money to set up a law firm just before she died (at the time Lana wanted to be a lawyer). He looked down at the tiny child in his arms and smiled.

"I don't know Seth…your mommy cares so much about everyone." He rubbed his saw eyes. "Me, Ema, you, everyone. She doesn't need to care about me or Em. We're grown ups and I'm not even related to her!"

"Wait! I have an idea!" Lana declared.

Apollo could see where this was going…

"R-really?" Ema had calmed down now. "For real?"


	8. Building an office and contacts

"Look Ema, trust me. I'd never steer you wrong and you know it." Lana smiled. "You just need to put up with a few more weeks, maybe a month of Gavin. Then I can promise you a new job."

"Working for you?" Ema wanted confirmation.

"Well, under one of my finest associates I promise." Lana nodded. "Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand.

Ema hesitated at first. Her hand lingered in the air for a couple of minutes before she took her sister's hand and firmly shook it.

"I guess you heard all that…" Lana waited until her sister went out that evening, taking her sleeping son from Apollo's arms.

"Yeah." Apollo nodded.

"It means you only have a month to decide." Lana walked out into the main room, closely followed by Apollo.

"I know what I want to say but my heart keeps telling me not to…" Apollo sighed.

"In other words you want to say yes but your heart says no."

"That's it."

"Listen Apollo." She gently lowered her sleeping baby into his Moses basket. "Why do you think I've managed to start a business on a thousand bucks from my aunt's inheritance?"

"That's all. I thought you used more than that!"

"No." Lana shook her head. "Because I bought my office and rented it to a fellow graduate from my law school. She always made sure she gave me a share of her wage whenever rent time came. Having loyal colleagues like her mean I have no worries over money. I have plenty of income from plenty of places. Look at this apartment for a start."

"Even so…"

"You're not going to be taking anything from baby Seth, you will be working in a building you will rent from me. I'm willing to be an investor to start your firm too."

"Well how would you get that much back?"

"Like I said, I'd want a ten percent share in your business, that ten percent will cover your rent and some of the money I've invested. When your business is built up and you owe me no more money then I will only be interested in the rent and utilities for the office."

"Damn Lana. You're in the wrong business." Apollo smiled. "You should be a business woman."

"Technically I already am." She reminded him. "But putting the guilty behind bars is my true passion. So…will you say yes to my offer."

"Alright. Yes." Apollo nodded his head. "If I can take a look at this office first."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less." Lana nodded.

-x-x-

"It's probably a little derelict inside, I can get a friend of mine to do it up for you." Lana assured. "I know a few interior decorators and things to draw up designs you might like and everything."

The office was spacious. Big enough for him to wheel the chair around easily. There was plenty of space and two doors leading to a bathroom and what Apollo could imagine as a kitchen area.

"This place is amazing Lana!" Apollo couldn't reach just one area of the office. Which was on a slightly elevated platform.

"This would obviously be where your assistant would be." Lana closed the door and wheeled her son's stroller into the room. "There's some room for bookshelves behind the desk so you can move your law books so your assistant is in charge of them."

"This place is great."

"So you'll take my offer." Apollo nodded his response to her. "Right, we'll get a contract drawn up for you and all that stuff and I'll have some friends do some designs for the office. We'll get it all fixed up and looking good."

"You're the best Lana! Have you spoken to Wright about this by the way?"

"He seemed a little peeved at first, then strangely happy." Lana remembered. "Something about 'not having to feed him'"

"He didn't feed me anyway!" Apollo laughed.

"Well whatever, his loss. You'll be well looked after here, I promise you." Lana held out her hand. "Shake on it?" She asked. He took her hand and shook gently.

"Well, what about Ema?" Apollo asked as they sat down in a nearby café.

"What about her?" Lana took the coffee from the waitress who was staring at the boy in the stroller gooey eyed. "Oh, the job thing!"

"Yeah, the job thing." Apollo nodded a thank you to the young woman.

"Well, she'll have three options."

"Which are?"

"Well one, she stays working for Gavin."

"I doubt that." Apollo took a sip of his soda.

"I doubt it too, or someone will agree to move her into their custody which, to be honest is even less likely."

"Number two is she can be your assistant."

"I saw that one coming." Apollo smiled.

"I think it would be ideal, she'd be out in the field, still doing the job she loves, just for a lawyer rather than a prosecutor and a boss who would treat her nicer."

"I'd like that. At least she'd know what she's doing."

"Indeed. There is a third option though."

"What's the third?" Apollo asked curiously.

"My lawyer friend who manages the other law firm has an ex-cop as an assistant too, she's a little younger than Ema in fact."

"And she gave up law enforcement already?" Apollo seemed surprised.

"Not quite. Got involved in a shooting, got some damage to the leg. Nothing severe, she can walk and everything." Lana closed her eyes. "I think she'd be quite useful to you, she's quiet an intellectual and she can create profiles of people off the top of her head."

"I'd much rather I had Ema."

"I would too but I'd like you to meet this young lady first before you pass her up."

-x-x-

"So you're the little nightmare huh?" The lawyer cooed.

"Tia, you'll spoil him." Lana smiled.

"Ah, but where are my manners. You must be the infamous lawyer Mr Apollo Justice." She held out a hand. "I express my deepest sympathies over your illness."

Tia Dropp was Lana's best friend when she studied law. At first Tia also wanted to be in the courts protecting those accused of murder but she found she was deathly afraid of blood. She would take on cases that were not quite as severe as those Apollo would regularly take and she managed the law firm and the lawyers and solicitors within it – which dealt with many smaller cases.

"Pleased to meet you too Miss Dropp." Apollo smiled shyly.

"So you want to speak to Demmie?"

"If we could." Lana smiled.

"Did you need something?" As if on cue Tia's assistant appeared behind them. "Miss Skye, hello. This must be your new baby hm?" She waved at the little boy in the stroller. "He's very cute."

"Thanks. Demmie Roberts I'd like you to meet my lawyer friend Apollo Justice." She gestured to Apollo.

"How do you do?"

Demmie was a very carefree woman closer to Apollo's age than Ema's. She was good, as Lana has said and Tia could testify to that.

"I'd much prefer staying here, no offence to you Mr Justice." She took a sip from the bottle of juice she was drinking. "I may be good at profiling but when it comes to seeing the bigger picture I'm not as fortunate. Your sister however…"

"I know she's good." Apollo smiled.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Tia asked.

"Well, the prosecutor she works for, Gavin…he causes her a lot of hassle and she wants to leave."

"Ah ok, and I'm already well aware of your situation with Apollo. You're lucky to have a friend like her you know?"

"Yeah. I know." Apollo smiled.

"So why did you seem so keen on me?" Demmie asked.

"Well, I figured if Ema wouldn't work for Apollo then maybe you and her would be willing to do a switch. I highly doubt you'd be switching though." Lana replied honestly.

"Interesting. Well, if you ever needed my help Mr Justice I would be happy to pop around and help build a profile of the killer I would assume to be the one and your client." Demmie smiled. "I only work here Monday toThursday and on Saturdays so I could pop by every Friday. I wouldn't even expect pay."

"Perhaps I could suggest a better idea?" Tia cut in. "Since we both work for the same employer perhaps our offices could work in unison. We would be happy to lend you our services as long as you would be happy doing the same with us."

"I don't see which of my services you'd need…" Apollo looked to Lana who nodded. "Still, I accept."

-x-x-

A week passed and in that week Lana had been getting interior decorator friends of hers to design what they think an office should look like for the young attorney.

"So, I think that one's a bit too old for you, a lot like my office…" Lana discounted one. "This one's by a close friend of mine…"

She opened the paper to reveal a fairly minimalist, easy to get round, modern office. Apollo smiled, he liked this one more than the others so far.

"Judging by the reaction I'd say you like it." Lana smiled.

-x-x-

Within weeks the new office was built. Within days Ema would start to fall in love with him…


End file.
